Love In The Shadow
by Brezerea Hyucchi
Summary: Kai dan Aichi bertempur diantara hidup dan mati, memperjuangkan harga diri dan kebenaran. Kalau Kai menang, maka Aichi akan tersadar dari kesalahannya dalam memilih jalan Psyqualia, lalu ia kembali menjadi baik dan cerita pun berakhir happy ending. Tapi... bagaimana kalau Kai yang kalah? Request by Crystalia BlueStar. Mind to RnR?


Kai dan Aichi bertempur diantara hidup dan mati, memperjuangkan harga diri dan kebenaran. Kalau Kai menang, maka Aichi akan tersadar dari kesalahannya dalam memilih jalan Psyqualia, lalu ia kembali menjadi baik dan cerita pun berakhir _happy ending_. Tapi... bagaimana kalau Kai yang kalah?

* * *

.

.

Present By © **Core Abyss** (Illusha Cerbeast).

.

**Love In The Shadow**

.

**C**ardfight Vanguard © _NOT OURS!_

.

**D**edicated to our beloved daughter's birthday!  
Ottanjoubi Omedottou Crystalia BlueStar! Ini dia hadiah dari papa Illusha dan mama Cerbeast untuk ulang tahunmu sesuai _request_-mu. Semoga kamu menyukainya, ya :DD

.

**R**ate: **M** (_for lemon scene_)  
Do you know what mean of rate M? Ini tidak diperuntukan untuk anak dibawah umur 18 tahun, oke? Tapi kami tidak melarang, kok. Dosa tanggung sendiri, terlanjur bejat juga tanggung sendiri! XP

.

**P**airing: RenAichi.

.

**WARNING**(s): Canon, Yaoi, Shounen-Ai, Boy Love, Rape, Misstypo, HOT Lemon, OOC, oneshoot, parody dari eps 50 Cardfight! Vanguard, and all.

.

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**Enjoy~!**

.

.

* * *

Kai membulatkan mata _emerald_nya tidak percaya. _Final Turn_-nya gagal. Berturut-turut lawan mainnya_ guard_ dengan cermelangnya. Bahkan tidak hanya Kai yang berdiri sebagai lawan Aichi di lingkaran api itu, semua penonton yang memandangi mereka juga sangat terkejut sampai tidak bisa berkata apapun, mereka serasa diam seribu bahasa di sebuah panggung teater bertokoh utama iblis yang baru lahir. Aichi menyeringai penuh kemenangan lalu menatap Kai dengan tatapan hina.

"Apa giliranmu segitu saja?" tanya Aichi dengan tatapan meremehkan membuat Kai mendelik tidak terima. Padahal sedikit lagi ia bisa menyadarkan malaikat kecilnya itu, malaikat yang membawahnya ke dunia main _Vanguard_ yang menyenangkan. Betapa Kai sesali sikap egoisnya kini melempar lagi orang yang beharga baginya dan terjerumus ke dalam Psyqualia. Walau berat hati, Kai mengangguk singkat,

"..._Turn end_."

"Hm, begitu saja, heh? Akan kuselesaikan ini, _Final Turn_!" seru Aichi mendeklarasi giliran terakhirnya membuat penonton-penonton yang memandangi mereka dibalik lapangan pun terbelalak syok. Kamui sendiri tidak menyangka kalau Kai yang kuat itu bisa dijatuhkan Aichi dengan mudahnya. Ya, Aichi sudah kecanduan Psyqualia hingga tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya, menjadikan dirinya sangat brutal. "_Draw..._" lanjutnya lalu mengambil sebuah kartu dari atas _deck_-nya. Sedangkan Kai hanya bisa berkeringat dingin menatap seringai iblis yang dilontarkan Aichi padanya.

_Love In The Shadow_

Seorang pria berpakaian _gothic_ sedang menatap sebuah kartu dengan tatapan yang sulit untuk diartikan. Sesekali matanya memancarkan sebuah sinar dan menyampaikan sebuah telepati rahasia melalui kartu bergambar kesatria kegelapan itu. Sesekali seringainya terlihat, memandang kartu itu lagi dan lagi. Ia memanggil seseorang, memanggil seseorang untuk datang padanya. Seseorang yang memiliki perasaan dan kekuatan yang sama dengannya.

"Cepatlah datang, Sendou Aichi..." ujarnya dengan tatapan seduktif. Ia tidak menyangka akan menemukan seseorang yang memiliki kemampuan sama sepertinya. Bagi Suzugamori Ren yang sering mempermainkan orang-orang sekelilingnya bagaikan boneka, Aichi sangat menarik di mata _crimson_nya. Ia sangat senang mengendalikan segalanya menjadi boneka yang bisa dipermainkan dan dibuang kalau ia tidak memperlukannya lagi. Seperti Kyou Yahagi, yang dalam sekejam kehilangan segalanya dalam sekali sentil saja.

Dan bagi Ren, penderitaan orang lain adalah pertunjukan yang menarik baginya. Sangat menarik. Melihat orang lain menderita, menatap langit dengan tatapan kosong, rasanya itu adalah opera keseharian pria berparas misterius satu ini. Dan dengan adanya Aichi, ia yakin permainan caturnya untuk menghancurkan orang lain akan semakin menarik. Terutama Kai, Kai Toshiki. Mendengar nama itu saja membuat Ren ingin mematahkan kuku-kuku jarinya sampai berdarah tak karuan.

Sosok berambut brunet itu adalah sosok pengkhianat di mata Ren, dan ia tidak akan pernah memaafkan Kai seumur hidup. Perasaan dendam bercampur benci inilah yang membuat Psyqualia semakin merajarela di pikiran dan tubuhnya, seakan menggerogoti diri Ren yang dulu sampai lenyap. Menggantikannya dengan sosok raja kegelapan yang memijakan kakinya di dunia. Dan sekarang, Ren ingin membalaskan dendamnya pada Kai. Ia ingin membuat hidup pria itu hancur.

Dengan satu cara...

Ya, satu cara. Yaitu merengut Sendou Aichi darinya. Ren tahu persis kalau Kai menyimpan rasa pada Aichi. Namun sifatnya saja yang salah untuk dikeluarkan. Masa bodoh, omong kosong, Ren tidak peduli hal itu. Yang ia inginkan sekarang adalah boneka baru bernama Aichi. Dengan adanya boneka itu, ia bisa menatap Kai dengan perasaan penuh kemenangan mutlak, menyiksa orang lain dengan Psyqualia lebih banyak lagi. Ya! Ia cukup menguasahi boneka berparas manis satu ini...

"...Apa kau memanggilku, Ren-_san_?" dan pria berambut merah panjang ini pun tidak terkejut mendengar suara berat yang berasal dari pintu toko PSY. Memasang senyum lebar, ia pun segera menatap boneka berambut biru itu dengan tatapan senang. Ya, Aichi datang padanya. Berkat telepati yang terus ia lakukan dari tadi melalui Psyqualia.

"Kenapa lama, hm?" tanya Ren sembari melempar tatapan penuh cahaya misterius yang mengundang perhatian Suiko dan Rekka dari balik tirai. Aichi hanya tersenyum lalu menghampiri Ren dengan langkah yang tenang.

"Aku mengalahkan Kai-_kun_..." ucapan itu membuat senyum Ren semakin lebar, rasa senang yang berlimpa seakan menghancurkan rasio di hatinya, "...Aku mengalahkan Kai-_kun_... Dan membuktikannya seberapa hebat Psyqualia, Ren-_san_..." lanjut Aichi dengan tatapan mata kosong layaknya mata boneka. Ya... Kini Aichi menjadi boneka baru Ren. Lalu pria berambut merah panjang ini meraih dagu Aichi dengan tangan kanannya, ia tatap Aichi dengan penuh kemenangan.

"Bagus, Aichi-_kun_, kau melakukan tugasmu dengan baik sekali," puji Ren tidak lepas pandang dari Aichi. Mendengar itu, Suiko dan Rekka saling bertukar pandang dengan tatapan cemas. Sepertinya cerita tidak berakhir seperti apa yang mereka inginkan. Malah sekarang kedua sumber iblis itu bersatu...

"...Ikut aku Aichi, mulai sekarang kau akan menjadi anggota AL4," bisiknya tepat di telinga Aichi, membuat anak beriris biru itu tersenyum hampa. Aichi terlalu gembira, ia bisa mengalahkan Kai yang dari dulu ingin dikalahkannya, dan sekarang ia dimasukan ke dalam tim terkenal di Jepang. Apa ia bermimpi? Seandainya Aichi tersadar, ia pasti tahu kalau sekarang ia tengah disedot oleh mimpi buruk yang abadi. Tapi nyatanya Psyqualia lebih menentukan, bahwa kini ia sedang beruntung besar.

"Ya, Ren-_san_..." itulah kata terakhir sebelum kedua figur beraura mematikan itu melangkah meninggalkan toko PSY. Beberapa saat setelah kedua sosok itu pergi, Suiko dan Rekka pun mulai keluar dari balik tirai. Mereka saling bertukar tatap dengan perasaan cemas, sampai keringat dingin pun bercucuran.

"Su-Suiko, ba-bagaimana ini..." ujar Rekka dengan panik. Walau ia tidak suka dengan sosok bernama Ren itu, tapi ia sedikit bersimpati pada Aichi yang kelihatannya menjadi cowok yang ditaksir oleh Kourin.

"...Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana," sahut Suiko terdengar pasrah. Ia menghela nafas sembari memijat keningnya. Mendengar itu, Rekka hanya bisa tertunduk sembari menunggu kepulangan Kourin nanti.

_Love In The Shadow_

"Apa? Jadi anak ini akan masuk ke AL4? Kenapa tiba-tiba sekali?" ujar seorang gadis berambut biru tua sembari menatap Aichi dengan tatapan meragukan. Sedangkan Tetsu yang berdiri di samping gadis itu hanya terdiam.

"Ya, aku sangat percaya dengan kemampuannya yang luar biasa. Dia berbakat. Setidaknya aku tidak perlu susah payah mencari-cari orang yang akan menduduki posisi keempat di AL4," sahut Ren sembari menepuk-nepuk pundak Aichi ―yang baru dibawahnya ke gedung _Foo Fighter_ dan langsung dimasukan ke dalam _team AL4_.

"Mohon bantuannya, Tetsu, Asaka..." tambah Aichi dengan tatapan yang sulit untik diartikan lainnya ―terkecuali Ren yang mengerti betul apa maksudnya. Kemudian Tetsu menatap Aichi, orang yang dulu dikalahkannya saat pertandingan Final se-Jepang. Ia tahu kalau anak itu mungkin tidak seberapa kuat, namun iatahu kalau Aichi adalah anak yang baik-baik. Betapa terkejutnya pria bertatapan _stoic_ ini begitu melihat perubahan derastis yang terjadi pada Sendou Aichi.

"Tetsu, tolong panggilkan _bodyguard_, aku ingin memberi pakaian yang baru untuk Aichi-_kun_, pakaian kumuh seperti ini tidak pantas untuk _cardfighter_ AL4," tambah Ren kemudian sembari mengamati keseluruhan tubuh Aichi. Sesekali iris merahnya menyipit menyadari betapa indahnya tubuh dihadapannya satu ini. Mungkin saja... Ia tidak hanya menginginkan Aichi menjadi boneka tentaranya, tapi juga boneka seksnya.

"Baik," dengan itu Tetsu mundur tiga langkah dan berlalu dari ruangan Ren yang kini tersisa Ren, Aichi, dan Asaka. Si gadis beriris biru laut merasa sakit di hatinya, mungkin cemburu. Ia cemburu melihat rasa ketertarikan Ren yang begitu kuat pada Aichi. Padahal dari dulu ia terus mengabdi pada Suzugamori Ren demi cintanya. Tapi apa, Aichi yang baru saja muncul langsung merengut perhatian Ren darinya.

"Oh, ya, Asaka, bisakah kau tinggalkan ruanganku?" seru Ren kemudian sembari melirik pelan Asaka. Ren bisa membaca persis bahwa dari tatapan Asaka serasa tidak terima...

"Ta-Tapi―"

"Sekarang. Kau berani membantahku, hm?" ucapan itu serasa memerintah si gadis untuk tidak menyahut apa-apa lagi. Kemudian Asaka mengangguk terpaksa lalu meninggalkan ruangan itu. Tepat sebelum pintu otomatis itu tertutup memisahkan Ren dan Aichi dengan Asaka, si gadis menatap penuh dendam pada si _bluenette_.

Setelah semua penganggu pergi, si crimson dengan cepat mengambil _remote_ untuk mengunci pintu otomatis itu. Mengunci mereka berdua saja. Kemudian kembali ditatapnya Aichi yang sedari tadi masih diam. Ia hanya memandangi pemandangan di luar jendela dengan tatapan kosong.

"Aichi-_kun_?" panggil Ren dengan senyum tipis, membuat Aichi terbuyar dari lamunannya. Dengan tenang ia menatap Ren dan melempar senyum iblis. Sesekali Psyqualia keduanya saling sahut menyahut melalui tatapan mereka.

"Ya, Ren-_san_?" tanya Aichi balik sembari memiringkan kepalanya. Si rambut merah terdiam sejenak, kemudian ia mengayung-ayungkan jemarinya, mengisyaratkan Aichi untuk mendekatinya. Si _bluenette_ menurut, ia pun menghampiri pria yang tidak seberapa dikenalnya itu tanpa rasa keberatan.

"Apa kau senang dengan dirimu yang sekarang, Aichi-_kun_?" tanya Ren sembari melipat tangannya, ia kembali menatap Aichi dari atas kebawah. Rasa untuk menginginkan Aichi semakin kuat. Ia tidak hanya ingin memanfaatkan kekuatan Aichi, tapi juga tubuhnya, hatinya, jiwanya, semuanya. Ia... sangat menginginkan Aichi, sekarang juga...

"Tentu saja Ren-_san_, anda yang sudah mengenalkan Psyqualia kepadaku dan juga menjadikanku kuat..." ucapan Aichi terhenti, ia menatap tangan kanannya yang kosong, lalu dikepalkan tangan itu kuat-kuat sampai aura Psyqualianya kembali keluar membuat senyum Ren semakin lebar. "...Kuat, aku menjadi kuat dari siapapun, dari Kai-_kun_ juga, aku sangat senang..."

"...Seandainya aku meminta sesuatu darimu untuk semua ini... Bagaimana, Aichi-_kun_?" tanya Ren lagi sembari memutar-mutar kursi hitam tempatnya duduk. Sesaat kemudian, tatapan Aichi menjadi kelam, iris birunya tidak lagi memancarkan kegembiraan dan keceriaan seperti Aichi apa adanya.

"...Apa yang kau inginkan dariku?" mendengar itu, Ren langsung menghentikan putaran kursinya, lalu menarik lengan Aichi hingga anak itu kini terjatuh dalam pangkuannya. Belum sempat Aichi menoleh dan bertanya, Ren kemudian mencium lembut pipi putih anak itu.

"Aku menginginkanmu Sendou Aichi," bisik Ren dengan nada yang menggoda mampu membuat Aichi bergidik. Tadinya ia ingin memberontak, namun di sisi lain, ia merasa Ren tidak akan menyakitinya, dan tidak mungkin menyakitinya. "Aku ingin tubuhmu, jiwamu, cintamu, Aichi-_kun_..." lanjutnya sembari memeluk erat anak itu tidak ingin lepas.

Sedangkan Aichi terdiam mendengar itu, ia hanya tersenyum kosong lalu mengangguk kecil menyanggupi apa mau bos barunya itu. "Akan kuberikan semuanya padamu, Ren_-san_, kurasa itu semua sebanding dengan apa yang kau berikan padaku..." balas Aichi dengan senyum mautnya, membuat akal sehat pemuda iblis itu langsung hilang. Kini jarak diantara wajah mereka hilang, bibir keduanya bertemu untuk yang pertama kalinya, berpagutan mesra dan penuh nafsu, melupakan semua hal-hal duniawi yang ada...

_Love In The Shadow_

"Mmffh... Ahh, Ren-_san_..."

Untuk kesekian kalinya Aichi mendesah nikmat, ia mengalungkan tangannya di leher Ren untuk memperdalam pagutan bibir mereka yang selama bermenit-menit ini belum terlepas. Hanya saja kini pakaian Aichi tidak lagi seutuh yang tadi. Jaket biru yang dipakainya sudah terbaring sunyi di lantai ruangan pribadi Ren bersama celana _jeans_nya juga. Kini pemuda berambut biru itu tinggal memakai _sweater_ merahnya yang mencetak jelas lekuk tubuhnya yang indah juga bawahannya yang polos.

"Ahh, R-Ren-_san_... Nggh..." desahan Aichi kembali meluncur seiring saliva-saliva mereka yang bercampur mulai menetes dari sudut bibir mereka. Tapi keduanya tidak peduli, Ren masih sibuk melumat bibir mungil itu dan menginvasi isinya sepuasnya. Kini tidak hanya mencium, Ren mulai bermain lebih. Kini dielus-elusnya paha Aichi yang putih mulus. Mereka terus berciuman di kursi besar Ren, dengan Aichi yang duduk berhadapan di pangkuannya.

"Nggh! R-Ren-_san_! Ahhh!" desah Aichi setengah menjerit begitu Ren mulai meraba-raba sesuatu diantara selangkahannya yang berdiri tegak. Kini barang itu mulai dikocok kuat lawan mainnya membuat Aichi tak kuasa menahan desahan-desahannya lagi.

"Unggh, R-Ren-_san_... Ng―Ahh," Pemuda berambut merah panjang sepunggung itu hanya menyeringai puas begitu Aichi sangat menikmati permainan seksnya. Posisi kaki Aichi yang mengangkang membuatnya lebih mudah mempermainkan kesejatian mungil anak itu. Wajah Aichi sangat panas dan memerah, permainan dari bos barunya ini benar-benar membuatnya kehilangan akal sehatnya.

"R-Ren―Akh! Mmmnh!" Aichi mengigit bibir bawahnya begitu tangan Ren yang tadi sempat mempermainkan kesejatiannya berpindah ke dada mulusnya. Ia menarik _sweater_ merah itu sampai menampakan kedua tonjolan merah muda kembar yang sangat menggoda itu terlihat mengeras karena terangsang, membuat si _crimson_ tidak sabar lagi untuk melahapnya dan mempermainkan benda itu.

"Unggh, ni-nikmat sekali―Aaahh!" Aichi terus-terusan meracau tidak jelas begitu Ren dengan nafsu melahap puting kirinya. Sesekali lidahnya menari-nari disana membuat Aichi semakin terangsang hebat. Setelah itu digigitnya gemas sampai anak itu berteriak kenikmatan. Sedangkan puting kanannya dipilin kasar tak kalah membuat Aichi semakin terangsang.

"Kau menikmatinya, hm?" tanya Ren setengah berbisik, disambut anggukan dari Aichi yang sudah berkeringat karena perlakuan seks dari Ren untuknya.

"Hah, ku-kumohon lakukan lagi―Ngh, Ahhh!" jeritnya begitu Ren mencubit puting kanannya tiba-tiba. Tanpa diminta pun, Ren pasti akan memberikan lebih untuknya. Dengan nafsu ia kembali menciumi bibir Aichi, bergulat dengan lidahnya mesra. Saliva-saliva mereka kembali menetes di dagu menandakan ciuman keduanya begitu ganas.

"Ah, R-Ren-_san_―Ummpffh!" Ren kembali membungkan bibir mungilnya yang sudah memerah itu dengan bernafsu. Tangan kirinya menopang punggung Aichi agar anak itu tidak terjatuh ke belakang, sedangkan tangan kanannya mulai mengocok kesejatian Aichi lagi yang sudah mulai berair di ujungnya.

"Ngggh! Mmph!" Aichi mendesah tertahan begitu jempol lawan mainnya mengusap-usap ujung kesejatian mungilnya dengan kasar. Aichi merasa tubuhnya langsung bergetar hebat dan dari kemaluannya mulai menyemburkan cairan putih lengket. Sontak si _bluenette_ kehilangan tenaganya, ia langsung di dekap oleh Ren agar tidak terjatuh.

"...Hah, hah, a-apa itu barusan... Ngh..." bisik Aichi yang bahkan suaranya hampir tidak terdengar. Ia terus terengah-engah sembari menatap Ren yang memandangi tangan kanannya yang dibasahi oleh cairan klimaks Aichi. Sontak wajah si iris biru menjadi merona merah melihat Ren menjilati tangannya dengan penuh nafsu, melahap habis cairan itu.

"Jus cintamu sangat manis, Aichi-_kun_..." goda Ren sembari memasukan paksa jarinya yang masih dilumuri cairan itu ke dalam mulut Aichi, sedangkan si _bluenette _hanya bisa pasrah sembari merasakan cairannya sendiri.

"Ummh..." kemudian keduanya kembali berciuman. Tapi kali ini ciuman yang Ren berikan jauh lebih lembut, mungkin membiarkan Aichi untuk beristirahat sejenak pasca klimaks pertamanya. Si_ crimson_ pun mengelus helaian rambut Aichi dan menekan kepalanya agar ciuman keduanya jauh lebih dalam lagi. "...Annnh ...Ahh,"

"Turunlah sebentar, aku akan mempersiapkan sesuatu untuk tahap berikutnya," perintah Ren sembari melepas pagutan keduanya dan mengelus pipi Aichi dengan lembut. Anak berparas manis itu mengangguk lalu turun dari pangkuan Ren, tidak peduli dengan kondisi tubuhnya yang setengah telanjang―hanya tersisa _sweater_ merahnya yang menggantung. Kemudian anak berambut merah panjang sepunggung itu merendahkan posisi sandaran di kursinya dan kembali mendudukan Aichi disana.

Aichi pun terdiam sembari menatap pemuda beriris merah itu kini melepas mantel hitamnya yang besar, mantel itu kini menyusul jaket dan celana _jeans_ Aichi di lantai bernuasa mewah itu. Lalu ia mulai melepas celana hitamnya, menampakan kesejatiannya yang berdiri tegak menantang si _bluenette_.

"Apa berikutnya, Ren-_san_? Aku tidak sabar," ujar Aichi dengan berani. Tanpa sadar ia terus memandangi batang lawan mainnya dengan bernafsu, membuat Ren hanya tersenyum lebar. Ia pun mendekat ke arah Aichi yang duduk manis di kursinya,

"Jilat," satu kata itu membuat insting liar Aichi berjalan. Ia langsung menjilat ujung dari kesejatian yang tersaji di hadapannya. Dengan berani Aichi menggenggamnya lalu lidahnya menari-nari disana.

"Ba-Bagus, Aichi-_kun_..." Ren sebisa mungkin menahan desahan. Jilatan Aichi pada kesejatiannya sungguh nikmat. Sesekali Aichi memasukan batang itu ke dalam mulutnya sedalam mungkin, walau tidak bisa masuk semuanya karena mulut Aichi sangat kecil. Namun Ren begitu menikmati saat-saat kesejatiannya memasuki rongga hangat itu, bergesekan dengan giginya dan di_service_ oleh lidah Aichi yang bernafsu. Rangsangan itu mulai mendesak klimaks Ren, namun pria itu dengan cepat melepas kesejatiannya dari mulut Aichi.

"Nghh, kenapa?" tanya Aichi dengan polosnya sembari memiringkan kepalanya, menambahkan kesan imut di wajah seksinya itu. Ren hanya menjawabnya dengan kecupan singkat di bibir mungil anak itu lalu berbisik,

"...Kau mau yang lebih nikmat, 'kan, Aichi-_kun_?" Aichi langsung mengangguk antusias. Jujur saja, ia sangat menyukai permainan Ren padanya sedari tadi. Sejak ia setuju untuk memberikan tubuhnya untuk Ren, ia merasakan kenikmatan tiada tara. Sentuhan-sentuhan merangsang itu begitu digila-gilai oleh tubuh seksinya yang berteriak minta lebih.

"Kalau begitu, buka kakimu lebar-lebar," perintah Ren yang langsung saja dituruti Aichi. Anak itu mulai menarik lebar-lebar kedua kakinya ke arah yang berlawanan, menampakan kesejatian mungilnya dan juga lubang kenikmatannya yang kembang-kempis seakan minta diisi. Ren menyeringai penuh kemenangan, kini ia tahan kuat-kuat kaki Aichi dan mengecup lubang itu.

"Hyaaa! R-Ren-_san_, apa yang―Ngggh! Ahhh!" Aichi kembali mendesah kenikmatan begitu Ren mengecup nafsu lubang anusnya dan menjilat-jilat pintu lubang itu. Ya, sebelum mencapai kenikmatan, Ren ingin melembabkan lubang itu dengan liurnya, agar Aichi tidak kesakitan nantinya.

"Ungghh―R-Ren-_san_, Ahhhh!" desahan anak itu kembali keluar lagi, menggemah di ruangan yang sunyi itu. Dan desahan itu membangkitkan semangat pria beriris merah itu. Kini lidahnya mulai menerobos masuk ke dalam lubang itu membuat racauan Aichi semakin kencang. Lalu dengan tangan satunya lagi, Ren memasukan ketiga jarinya ke dalam mulut Aichi. "Ungggh!"

"Jilat, Aichi-_kun_, aku pasti akan memberikan kenikmatan lebih untukmu," ujar Ren memberi isyarat pada Aichi kemudian ia kembali memasukan lidahnya ke dalam lubang perawan anak itu. Sembari mendesah tertahan, Aichi pun menuruti apa mau bosnya itu, menjilati ketiga jari itu sebisanya. Beberapa saat setelah kegiatan itu berlangsung, Ren pun melepas ketiga jari itu dari mulut Aichi dan mulai memasukan satunya ke dalam lubang itu.

"Unggh!" Aichi memegang kursi hitam itu kuat-kuat menahan sensasi nikmat yang menjalar di tubuhnya begitu Ren memasukan satu jarinya ke dalam lubangnya. Jari itu kini bergerak maju mundur dengan tempo normal. "H-hyaaa! R-Ren-_san_ sedang apa―Ahhh!"

"Mempersiapkanmu, Aichi-_kun_," jawab Ren dengan senyum iblis menghiasi wajahnya, lalu ia menambahkan jari kedua dan bergerak zig-zag di dalam sana membuat desahan Aichi semakin meninggi, kesejatian mungilnya pun mulai tegak kembali dan meneteskan cairan putih di ujungnya. "...tubuhmu bereaksi seperti apa yang kuharapkan," lanjut Ren seiring ia menambah jari ketiga.

"Aahhhh!" Aichi mendesah keras begitu ketiga jari yang bersarang di lubangnya menemukan titik sensitifnya. Titik yang jika dibentur akan memberikan daya rangsangan kuat bagi Aichi. Ren menyeringai, padahal jari ketiga baru masuk dan ia sudah menemukan titik surga itu. Permainan ini semakin menarik, pikirnya.

"Aaaangh! R-Ren-_san_, ahh..." wajah Aichi semakin memerah juga keringat yang terus menetes dari wajahnya. Ren masih saja sibuk mengaduk-ngaduk lubangnya dengan ketiga jarinya membuat Aichi tidak bisa berhenti mendesah. Dan suaranya itu membuat Ren semakin bersemangat untuk 'bertempur' dengannya nanti. Setelah dirasakannya cukup, Ren pun melepas ketiga jarinya dari lubang anus Aichi yang sedikit memerah.

"Nggh, ke-kenapa sudah selesai, Ren-_san_..." sunggut Aichi dengan cemberut. Ren hanya tertawa hambar sembari mencubit puting kemerahan anak itu. Ia mendekatkan wajah keduanya untuk kembali berciuman dengan sosok yang dicintainya itu. Bibir keduanya bertautan mesra, saling lumat melumat satu sama lain. Begitu bibir keduanya terlepas, Ren menatap Aichi dengan tatapan penuh arti membuat Aichi sendiri terhanyut dalam tatapan merah itu...

"R-Ren-_san_..." panggilnya dengan suara lemah, lemah karena tatapan dari Ren yang serasa menghipnotisnya sampai ke seluk beluk hatinya. Perlahan tapi pasti, wajahnya menjadi merona merah, hingga Ren kembali menciumi Aichi lagi penuh cinta.

"Permainan utamanya akan dimulai, dan dengan ini..." kemudian Ren menarik kedua paha Aichi ke arah yang berlawanan lebar-lebar, mempertontonkan lubang anusnya yang lembab kemerahan, "...kau akan menjadi milikku," lanjutnya sembari mencium puncak kesejatian lawan mainnya dan sesekali menjilat cairan yang menetes disana membuat Aichi menggeliat nikmat.

"N-Ngh ce-cepatlah, Ren-_san_... Ja-jadikan aku milikmu, nggh..." balas Aichi sembari menatap sosok beriris merah itu dengan tatapan memohon. Ia sudah tidak mempedulikan apapun yang terjadi nanti. Baginya saat ini, yang menjadi prioritas utamanya adalah menjadi milik Ren seutuhnya. Ia menginginkan Ren sekarang. Keinginan itu disambut Ren dengan senang hati, ia pun mengarahkan kesejatiannya di depan mulut lubang kenikmatan Aichi, menggeseknya pelan.

"Aahh, ce-cepatlah, Ren-_san_..." racau Aichi menggeliat penuh nikmat dengan gesekan kesejatian lawannya di lubang anusnya. Kenikmatan itu mengantarkannya pada puncak begitu dengan kasarnya Ren menghentakan kesejatiannya masuk ke dalam lubang yang masih perawan itu. Mata Aichi membulat sempurna, merasakan sakit dan kenikmatan tiada tara begitu lubang kenikmatannya serasa diisi,

"AKH!" Aichi bahkan tidak bisa berteriak panjang karena tali suaranya serasa putus karena hentakan yang membuat seluruh kesejatian Ren bersarang dalam lubangnya. Membiarkan kondisinya seperti itu dulu, Ren pun meraih punggung Aichi dengan tangan kirinya lalu kembali menjilati potongan leher anak itu juga dadanya. Sedangkan tangan kanannya kembali mengocok kesejatian mungilnya yang sedari tadi menganggur.

"Mmmh! Ahhh―Kyaaa!" Aichi menjerit tertahan begitu menikmati permainan ini, setidaknya rasa sakit yang menjalar dari pinggulnya itu angsur-angsur menghilang, terganti rasa kenikmatan dan rangsangan luar biasa yang terus merajarela di tubuhnya. Ren menyeringai puas dengan reaksi Aichi, ia kembali mempercepat gerakannya mengocok kemaluan anak itu sampai akhirnya Aichi kembali mencapai orgasmenya.

"R-Ren-_san_, a-aku―Aaahh!" cairan putih lengket kembali meluncur dari ujung kesejatian Aichi, sedangkan pemiliknya hanya bersandar lemas dan terengah-engah. Ren mencolek sebagian dari cairan itu dan kembali memaksa Aichi untuk meminum cairannya sendiri, sedangkan Ren sendiri masih sibuk menjilati dada mulus Aichi yang sudah penuh dengan bercak kemerahan.

"Kau sensitif sekali, Aichi-_kun_. Tapi tidak apa-apa, aku menyukai tubuh sensitif sepertimu ini," rayu Ren dengan nada yang seduktif, hanya disambut anggukan lemah Aichi. Wajah anak itu penuh keringat dan merona merah. Ren terus memandangi wajah itu sampai puas hingga akhirnya ia mulai menggerakan pinggulnya di bawah sana, mengeluarkan kesejatiannya sampai tersisa ujungnya saja, kemudian menghentakan keras-keras sampai semuanya kembali masuk ke dalam lubang anus Aichi.

"Ahhhh! R-Ren-_san_, aaaakh!" desah Aichi sampai suaranya melengking di dalam ruangan yang tidak ada penerangan itu. Ren menyeringai, ia terus melakukan hal yang sama. Keluar masuk dengan tempo cepat sampai mengenai titik sensitif yang mampu membuat pandangan Aichi memutih seketika.

"R-Ren-_san_, ahhh! Le-lebih cepat lagi―Kyaaa!" jerit Aichi setengah mendesah. Ia terus menatap pada Ren yang sekarang sedang menikmati dirinya. Ren mengangguk menuruti mau Aichi. Ia mempercepat tempo keluar masuknya di bawah sana membuat desahan-desahan Aichi semakin menjadi-jadi. Sedangkan Ren menahan desahannya, ia merasa cairan orgasme-nya semakin mendesak untuk menyembur keluar.

"Kau... milikku..." bisik si crimson dengan mesra lalu memeluk tubuh mungil di hadapannya tanpa menghentikan gerakan keluar masuknya di bawah sana. Aichi tidak sanggup menjawab, namun desahan kenikmatannya sudah cukup menjadi jawaban pernyataan Ren padanya. Keduanya terus mempersatukan diri mereka, hentakan demi hentakan mereka lakukan tanpa peduli apapun lagi, desahan demi desahan meluncur dan menggemah di ruangan yang menjadi saksi bisu atas cinta mereka.

"A-aku, ah... M-mau keluar la-lagi, ahh! Ren-saaaan!" desah pemuda beriris biru itu sembari mengeratkan pelukannya pada pemuda yang dicintainya itu. Ren mengangguk, ia pun sebentar lagi akan mencapai batasnya. Hentakan yang ia lakukan di bawah sana semakin cepat, hingga detik-detik sebelum keduanya mencapai klimaks bersama, mereka sempat meneriaki nama yang satu sama lain.

"Ahh! R-Ren-_san_!" Aichi kembali menyemburkan benihnya yang tumpah ke perut mulusnya. Sedangkan tiga hentakan terakhir sampai akhirnya Ren mencapai batasnya.

"Aichi-_kun_, aku keluar!" serunya sembari memeluk tubuh polos Aichi semakin erat, ia mengisi Aichi dengan benih hangatnya. Aichi melenguh panjang, ia merasa tubuhnya terisi, ia merasa hangat. Aichi kemudian menatap Ren sambil terengah-engah, tak lama kemudian mata Ren memancarkan Psyqualia-nya, lalu ia kembali menciumi bibir Aichi.

"Kau milikku selamanya, Aichi-_kun_..."

Rasa ingin kuat pun membutakannya, membawakannya pada mimpi buruk, menariknya dari hangatnya cahaya matahari, mengantarkannya pada sesosok iblis, menyatuhkan mereka. Cinta ini terus berlangsung dalam bayang-bayangnya, dan para penonton opera ini hanya bisa menjadi saksi kebisuan...

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

(**A/N**)Illusha & Cerbeast: ASDFGHJKL—Ending fic ini abal-abal banget, dah, gomen minna-san! DX Nee, sekali lagi Ottanjoubi Omedottou, Chik-_chan_! Ini dia hadiah yang kamu inginkan, fic lemon RenAichi, semoga kamu menyukainya! XD Oh, ya, sedikit kabar dari papa Illusha yang _nosebleed_ pas buat _fanfic_nya hingga membanjiri Australia dengan darah(?). Dan kepada pembaca lainnya, honto ni arigatou sudah mau membaca cerita abal ini. Review, please? Kami membutuhkan review-mu untuk bahan referensi. Terima kasih sudah membaca! Sayonara ^_^


End file.
